


Spyro Dragons Reader works (NSFW)

by Iwantadragonhusband



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Don't tell the devs, First Time, Fluff, I'm trash for these Dragon dads, M/M, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantadragonhusband/pseuds/Iwantadragonhusband
Summary: So since I reached 100 Kudos on my main work, I decided to make this for all the people who we're asking for a more "steamy" version of this story. 18+ and all that, enjoy.





	Spyro Dragons Reader works (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> So since I reached 100 Kudos on my main work, I decided to make this for all the people who we're asking for a more "steamy" version of this story. 18+ and all that, enjoy.

You were finding it hard to stand still at the moment. You rubbed your hands together awkwardly, while your legs did much of the same. The look on your face could not be mistaken for anything other then nervousness, and even if you tried, you knew you wouldn't be able to so much as _pretend_ to be calm. 

Although, the orange Dragon who was at your side certainly was helping. Stroking your back slowly as he whispered reassuring words into your ear. 

"Listen, shorty." He piped up, using his usual volume. You turned around, gazing at him with anxious eyes. He responded in kind with another smile, pressing your head into his scaled chest and continuing to glide his arm across your back in the same gentle way someone would a cat. 

"Look, ya don't have to do this if ya don't wanna. It ain't no problem with me, I'll still love ya." His words felt like a warm splash of water over your body. It's not like you ever thought he would break up with you over something like this, but to hear him say those words so lovingly felt good nonetheless. 

"I know, but I still want to do it. I like you, Magnus. I really _really_ like you." You pause, mindlessly fiddling with your fingers. "That's… kinda why I'm a little scared right now. I want to make sure you're going to have a good time today since we're so close, but I've never been in bed with a Dragon." You began looking him over, examining him as if you had just seen him for the first time. "And even for a Dragon you're kinda…"

"Aw heck, you can say it shorty. I know I'm big!" He exclaimed, placing his other hand on his large stomach. "I remember when ya called me "hot" and all that, I know ya mean it in a good way." You blushed, remembering your first date with him. That was a good day. 

The found memories of your time with the Dragon then rushed to your mind all at once, erasing some of your unwanted anxiety and replacing it with a kind admiration for the person who gave them to you. You looked up at the strong, handsome features of his face and pushed yourself in deeper to his chest. "Magnus." You murmured. 

"Hmmm?" He responded. 

"I think I'm ready. I want… I want to start." You spoke those words like they had weight to them. It was fitting, because once you had said them it felt like you could breathe again. 

Magnus then looked down at you, his loving expression unfazed by your statement. "Alrighty then." He responded, grinning at bit wider than before. "Honestly, I was kinda hoping you'd say yes. I'm happy to be able to do this with ya." 

You shifted sheepishly, pushing yourself away from Magnus and standing in front of him, unsure of how to really begin. "Uh… should we just, start?" You ask, pointing at the bed behind you. 

Magnus lets out a quiet laugh. "Well we could, but why don't we start off with something ya familiar with?" He responds, grabbing each of your hands with his and holding them fondly as the two of you have done so many times before. He leaned in, making the height difference between to you become much more noticeable than it usually was.

"Can I get a kiss?" He asked softly. You nodded almost instantly, letting him lean down deeper as you began to stand on your toes until his mouth met yours. 

This kiss was different from all the other ones you've had with him. It was more sensual, more intense. As you got into it, you felt Magnus' hands reach back and begin holding the lower part of your waist. As the kiss ended and you two pulled away from each other, you couldn't help but notice the hazy look in the orange Dragons eyes. 

He then began pulling at your pants, but stopped before he made any progress. "Actually, why don't ya undress me first, that'll make you more comfortable, I think." 

In one swift motion, he then moved back and brought his arms up, giving you full access to his body. You felt your cheeks heat up again as you stared at his attractive form so openly, but soon you began to do as he asked. 

There wasn't much to take off of Magnus, he wore very little most days. You began by removing the bracelets he wore on his arms, followed then by unlinking the amber necklace he had on his neck, being careful to maneuver around the spikes that were there. 

Finally, there was his belt. It was perhaps the most obvious piece of clothing he had on, and the one that was most embarrassing for you to take off. You grabbed the robe part slowly, moving it downwards. Magnus then raised his spiked tail, making his spikes clack against one of the small metal rings in it as they rubbed together. Eventually, the belt fell to the floor under Magnus with a loud thud. You picked it up and tossed it to the side as you did his other pieces. 

Strangely, even though he wasn't wearing much, Magnus looked much more naked then he did before, and you couldn't help but look at him a bit different. His rough, orange scales matched well with his loud personality, the same goes for his many spikes and imposing horns. And of course, his belly, which you always found he wore very well. He had his natural size to thank for that. 

"Ya gonna keep staring? It's a little unfair I'm the only one who's exposed right now…" He said, waking you up from your deep state of thought. "Do you want me to do it, or do ya wanna do it yourself?" He asked. 

"You can do it, if you don't mind…" you responded shyly. Magnus then leaned in, immediately pulling up your shirt and leaving your skin open to the warm air of the room. 

"It'd be my pleasure." He cooed, making you shiver at his deep tone. It wasn't long after before he removed both your pants and your draws, leaving your complete body open to him.

He looked you over once, grinning the entire time. "Very nice." He whispered. 

You looked at him one final time, and you knew enough about reptiles to know that the round bump protruding form Magnus' lower half was his way of saying he enjoyed the view.

"Like what ya see?" He asked slyly. You blushed and turned away. "Aww, I'm just playing with ya, shorty. It's okay to look, I know it might be a bit different than what ya used to." He then walked away to one of his drawers. "Hold on, just lemme get something real quick. Trust me, it's gonna make this a lot easier."

When he returned, he held a clear bottle in his hand with no label. You could only assume it was lube, or at least whatever the equivalent was for this world. 

Next, he placed a hand on your bare chest and pushed you down to the bed, lying face up. He put one leg on the bed and stood over you, looking more massive than he ever did before. Squeezing the bottle he held, a drop of clear, shiny liquid fell on his hand and he began rubbing his still emerging member, coaxing it out. 

You could feel some of the weight of his belly on your person as he shifted, making you feel that much smaller in the presence of him. He placed his other hand on the bed, right at your side and was now staring at you directly from above. "If ya got anything ya want to say, now would be the time."

You shake your head, looking down to see the full size of Magnus' member as it stood erect before you. It wasn't huge compared to his size, but it was definitely thicker than anything you had ever seen. Just like him, it had small bumps that stuck out on all sides. Your eyes drifted back up towards him with a glint of fear. "Oh, don't worry bout' those. They ain't there to hurt ya, I promise." 

He then tossed the bottle aside and began positioning himself at your entrance. His other arm was now on the bed as well, making the two of you now share an intense closeness with each other. 

"I'm gonna take it slow. If it ever hurts, just tell me to stop, okay?" You nod. "Well then, get ready. I'm gonna give ya the time of your life." He cooed, planting a chaste kiss on your lips before he began moving forward. 

You jumped a little when you felt the tip of his length poke at your entrance. It slid in with relatively little trouble, and once you got past the initial shock, all that was left was pleasure. Magnus felt amazing. The pure heat coming off him was enough to make you roll your eyes back to your head. He continued to press forward slowly, and you could begin to feel the thicker part of him starting to stretch you. 

You shifted a bit to get acclimated to his size, letting out a small hiss as one of the bumps entered you.

"Shh, ya doing great, shorty. Really, just great." Said Magnus in a low, breathy tone. His words of praise were like honey to your ears. You could feel yourself begin to relax again, letting Magnus plunge his heat even deeper without protest.

You felt a few more bumps along your entrance, followed by Magnus hitching forward and letting out a hushed moan. "Aww man… Shorty, ya feel so good." He said, gazing at you with eyes reminiscent of when you first kissed. 

You moved your hand to find his. He immediately understood what you wanted and began holding your hand in a tight grip, bringing the back of yours up to his mouth to land a kiss before returning back to its original position. 

It was then when Magnus stopped pushing forward, leaving him just halfway inside your entrance. "Sorry, shorty. This is about as far as I'm gonna get for today. Anymore and I think I might hurt ya." You nodded, slightly disappointed you couldn't fit more. 

It was then when Magnus began pulling out, only to bury himself in once more not soon after. The feeling was indescribable. You felt every ridge along his member slide in and out as he progressively got bigger near the base. There was also his large stomach, which was now bouncing due to the movement. You knew you wouldn't last long. 

"Magnus… I think I'm close." You let out, slightly out of breath. 

"Ahh, well that's okay, shorty. I'm pretty much there myself." He then reached his hand down to your leaking manhood and began thrusting it with his rough, scaled hands. "Lemmie see it shorty. I wanna see ya do it." It was all too much. You let out a groan as you released, some of the excess dripping on the bedsheet under you. 

It wasn't long before Magnus came as well. He pulled out when he did it, letting his full length lay on your belly as his release sprayed over you. When he finished, he carried a goofy grin grin on his face. "Oh man… sorry shorty, guess I had a lot to 'get off my chest' so to speak, huh?" 

You snorted, shifting your eyes to him with an unamused stare. "And onto mine, apparently." 

Magnus then let out a loud, boisterous laugh. You looked at him for a moment before beginning to laugh yourself.

"This is nice." You thought. Watching your boyfriend have a good time was something you enjoyed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> These will definitely be slower, if I ever even make more. I like writing the fluffier stuff more tbh, but we'll see. 
> 
> It is now official that I'm scaly trash. Forgive me.


End file.
